Zakira
ザキラ |Image = 150px |Voice Actor = 安元 洋貴 |Civilization = Water |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Fire |Signature = Metalchaos Dragon, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom, Supernova Apollonus Dragerion, Necrodragon Guljeneraid, Heavy Death Metal, Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness, Romanov, (Anime Only) Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor |Family = Fua Yu (Sister) |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Zakira Fua is an evil duelist and the main antagonist of both Shori and Shobu, and is also the one controlling Yumama (his younger sister) from the start of the series. In the Versus Revolution, he reappears in Katta Kirifuda's time, who is Shori's son and Shobu's younger brother, through Basara and the card he uses in the past. However, he only appears as an image of himself in there. (Which is not shown in the Duel Masters Charge, Duel Masters Fighting Edge and Star Cross manga, the three manga series where Zakira does his operations in Shobu's time and exists as a plot hole.) He is the leader of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (Z) and ranked as 1st in the organization. History He was known as "No. 1" when he was young. In his 14th birthday, he challenged the Fua Duelist's leader at that time, "Zeus" in a duel. He used Necrodragon Guljeneraid and Supernova Apollonus Dragerion to defeat Zeus and became the cult leader known as "Z". He later entered university alongside Ash, Oasis and their friends. On his graduation day, his professor asked a question which was known as "The greatest Mathematics mystery". Zakira answered the question correctly and was invited to duel against the professor. While the professor's Discard tactics and Vacuum Crawler lock proved to be a challenge for him, Zakira used a reanimate strategy using Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye and Beginning Romanov, Lord of the Demonic Eye and won the duel. Since then, he decided to destroy all duelists. He cannot be physically damaged outside of a duel and also knows special abilities such as curses and psychokinesis. Personality Zakira is a very destructive and callous person who would use whatever means to achieve his goals. This includes directly attacking other's beloved in order to do physical damage, brainwashing his enemies into serving him and even destroying the world. He would even go as far as sacrificing one of his high ranking duelist's memory of love just to get Shobu and publicly humilliate Another one after his betrayal and defeat. On the other hand, he is also very charismatic and some people would devote their life for him, such as Ash, causing him to have the highest amount of followers in any enemy organization built by the hands of man. Unlike Benny Haha who only defeats his enemies via despicable means and cheating, Zakira relies on and delights on raw cruelty, skill, cunning and power against his enemies. Anime His first appearance was in Volume 14 of the Series 1 of the manga. He then later appears in the Duel Masters Charge, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock seasons of the anime. Duel Masters Charge His goal is to obtain the "Duel Master's Proof" and use it for his evil means. He has multiple agents working under him, and operates from a large castle. His agents are ranked in terms of increasing power in alphabetical order from A to Z (Z being himself). Duel Masters Versus Revolution The area where Duel Masters Land was located is where Zakira had destroyed most of the duelists during Shobu's time. The card he uses was kept in an ancient seal in the deep underground of the park, in which only the President of the park and Duemouse were able to access. Despite being sealed for years, the dark spirit was able to reach Basara, prompting him to break the seal and obtain the card. After a chain of events which supposedly led to his demise and Shobu's 'death', an image of Zakira frozen in stone waiting for his revival was inside the base of the tower and remained in one of the destroyed bases in the frigid lands of Antarctica in a frozen state. Basara was guided by the light from Forbidden, which led him to his location. The Zakira image had awaited his arrival, and when Basara arrived, he unfroze and dueled him in order to test his worth of having Forbidden. As the whole area was converted to an actual duel field, the duelists took physical damage if a shield was broken. During the match, The image Zakira stopped Basara's 3 turn kill with a Hell's Scrapper shield trigger. He viewed Basara's Invasion cards (particularly Redzone) and speed based deck as interesting, but he retaliated by using Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer to ease the summoning of Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and burn his opponent's shields. Even though Basara managed to summon Forbidden to end the duel in a stalemate, The Zakira image removed the creature from the field with All Delete. This revealed the Forbidden Legend Rare inside the Forbidden. Seeing that Basara's dark desires allowed him to use the card and read the Forbidden Characters, he let Basara have the unsealed version of the said creature before giving him a warning and fading away. This action led Zakira to become an indirect enemy of Katta Kirifuda. As a result, Shobu had taken extra measures to prevent Basara and the organization from repeating the same events and to protect Katta, in which he might be aware of the current situation. Ironically, his presence vanished into thin air after the episode and he was never heard of again. Manga Duel Masters: Fighting Edge After the revolution, the more powerful members of the cult started to appear. He treats Shobu's resistance as a joke and his cult members attempts to capture the Duel Masters from all around the world. In the second world tournament he calls all of his Fua Duelists and attempts to collapse the tournament. However, White resisted and the plan failed. Hakuoh then is defeated by Yesman and his defeat is even shown to the public. He then challenges Shobu and used Heavy Death Metal and Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness to have Shobu close to losing only to be defeated by him. Duel Masters: Star Cross A mission was started in Antarctica along with all of his cult members but was betrayed by Xanadu who is an impostor as the original Xanadu was revealed to have been killed. Nearly all the cult members were dead aside of a few but the few were attacked by Xanadu's cloning ability. He himself dueled Xanadu and defeated it. However, before it dies Xanadu unleashes a destruction ray and Ash blocks the attack with Zakira and Ash receiving massive damage. By this point, all Fua Duelists except for Ash and himself had died. Zakira's mind was disrupted by Xanadu but he managed to continue his plans. He broke free of the mind disruption and chose to duel Adam. Feeling that his and the cult's freedom have been deprived, he decides to defeat Adam and liberate the cult. However, he dueled against Adam with a Mad Rock Chester deck and had no way to win against the original gods and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened. He lost and was killed along with Ash. Zakira seemingly died after this duel against Adam and was not seen again. Duel Masters Z Twelve years after his death, in a side story he was reborn in a new volcano as a new lifeform. Responding to the Romanov's call, he regained his memories. He then became invincible and cannot be destroyed by Bolmeteus Steel Dragon's flames and sworn for revenge against the universe, grew wings and flew in the vastness of space. Deck Zakira uses a combination of Water, Darkness and Fire cards, but he sometimes uses Light Civilization cards. His deck focuses on the race of Zombie Dragon's with his cards being focused on sending cards to the graveyard. Duel Masters Charge During this season he used cards from the DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck as well as the DMC-21 Power-Up Pack. Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Deklowaz's Brooch *Demonic Protector *Quake Staff *Terror Pit *Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots *Wicked Soul Reincarnation Fire Civilization: *Hell's Scrapper *Velyrika Dragon *Metalchaos Dragon *Rothus, the Traveler Darkness and Fire *Explode Catastrophe }} Duel Masters Cross He started to use cards from the DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal deck. Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Dragoon *Dark Soul Creation *Heavy, Dragon God *Infernal Smash *Necrodragon Dobolzack *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Terror Pit Fire Civilization: *Metal, Dragon God *Supernova Apollonus Dragerion *Volcano Charger Darkness and Fire: *Crimson Mega Dragoon *Death, Destruction God *Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon *Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness }} Later in the season he improved his DMC-40 deck by adding cards from the DMC-44 Endless All Delete deck as well as the new Knight creatures. Water Civilization ' *Aqua Surfer *Emergency Typhoon *Transmogrify '''Darkness Civilization ' *Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Dragon Ultimate God Geki *Inferno Gate *Inferno Sign *Necrodragon Jagraveen *Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Terror Pit 'Fire Civilization ' *Dragon Ultimate God Metsu '''Water and Darkness: *Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon *Phantom Spear Zircon }} In his final duel against Shobu he changed his deck to the DMC-46 Arcadias Knights . Light Civilization: *Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon *Julius, Thunder Elemental *Magic Shot - Glory Gate *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Darkness Civilization: *Supernova DEATH Dragerion *Death Mendosa, Dragonic Baron of Death *King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *Magic Shot - Arcadia Egg *Magic Shot - Romanov Strike *Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Terror Pit Light and Darkness: *Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *Bega, Vizier of Shadow *Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint *Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor }} Duel Masters Cross Shock Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened *Galatia Dragoon *Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator *Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Magic Shot - Romanov Strike *Rose Castle Fire Civilization: *Mad Romanov, the Wicked God Psychic Creatures: *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a Fire and Darkness deck based around Zombie Dragons and Heavy Death Metal. Darkness Civilization *All Delete *Bone Dance Charger *Dark Lupia *Deathmeta Lupia *Ghost Touch *Heavy, Dragon God *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Primal Scream *Terror Pit Fire Civilization *Hell's Scrapper *Metal, Dragon God *Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Darkness and Fire *Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom *Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer }} Notes *He is often seen unclothed in multiple occasions in the anime and manga. This continues even on his namesake card, Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform. *In VSR, his skill level is unknown since he's simply an image who tests Basara's worthiness for Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. However, due to him never seeing an Invasion card before, his skills might had been got a bit rusty (Nevertheless, he is still able to nearly defeat Basara who is one of the strongest duelists in the Versus season). *Due to his prevalence among the Duel Masters anime and manga, his ambitious, cruel and cunning personality and ploys and his power above mortal characters in there, he can be considered one of the most powerful and major antagonists in the Duel Masters series along with Benny Haha, although their strategies are greatly different. His influence even extends to Katta Kirifuda's time period in the form of another antagonist, Basara. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character